What You Staring At?
by thenextchapter
Summary: Clary Fray has always been a nobody. She sticks with her group and her best friend, Simon. But when she gets invited to the popular's party, she catches golden boy and hottest male in the world, Jace Wayland's attention. She wants nothing more then for him to leave her alone but he's determined to prove that he's not who she thinks he is and she finds herself believing him... CLACE
1. Chapter 1

Simon nudged Clary to get her attention and in response she gave him her brightest grin that sent his heart beating rapidly. He smiled in response as he followed her down the school hallway, bustling past the other hundreds of students in Idris High.

"Where were you last night?" She asked as she stopped by her locker getting ready for her next class. Simon leant against the locker next to hers and looked her over as she was busy looking through her books.

He didn't understand why she wasn't one of the popular's. She was beautiful. Prettier then Kaelie, she just wore tons of makeup that really did nothing in her favour. Clary only ever wore a thin coating of eyeliner and mascara which really just made her already stunning green eyes pop. The reason why she didn't hand out with those types of people was because she didn't want to. She knew what they were like and she knew who her friends were and they weren't them. She kept her head down so as to not be noticed and wore clothes that didn't show off her figure. But she was still beautiful in Simon's eyes.

"Simon?" He blinked and smiled sheepishly when he realised he hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"What?" Her laugh filled his eyes and he found it very hard to wipe his goofy smile off his face.

"Where were you last night?" He sighed in remembrance and wrinkled his face up in annoyance.

"I had that stupid Biology project to do with Isabel."

Clary rose her brows and shut the locker leaning against it so that she was face to face with her best friend. Simon frowned at her expression. He knew that face. It was Clary's match making face.

"No Clary," he moaned.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"I'm just saying," she continued. "Isabel is one of the prettiest girls in the school and she doesn't seem as bitchy as everyone makes her out to be."

"Clary…"

"And," she cut him off, "you share biology with her. You said you wanted a girlfriend, why don't you ask her out?" Simon sighed and banged his head against the locker.

"Because she is way out of my league." A very unladylike snort came from the little red head and Simon couldn't help but smile.

"She is not out of your league, Simon. Don't even say that. You are a good guy and any girl would be lucky to have you." He looked down, hiding his blush.

"Well, anyway, I'm saving myself for someone special."

Clary rolled her eyes and began walking down the hall again, Simon on her heels.

"Who?" He hesitated and Clary sensed it. She turned to face him and grinned a wide grin stopping in the middle of the hall, ignoring everyone pushing past her.

"Oh my God! You like someone! Who?" Simon squeezed his eyes shut and breathed through his teeth, starting to walk down the hall without her hoping she'd drop it. She didn't. She ran after him.

"Come on Simon! I won't tell anyone, you know I won't!" Simon shook his head and sped walked down the hall, ignoring his persistent best friend. He was almost there. He had almost reached the classroom that would leave him with silence.

"I don't like anyone, Clary," he said as he sped for the door. He heard her following footsteps stop and when he turned he found her with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"I will find out who it is." Simon just grinned nervously and opened the class room door.

"Good luck with that." Then he walked in and away from his fiery, persistent best friend and probably only love.

…

Clary was unbelievably relieved when Simon walked over to their table. Maia and Jordan didn't even bother breathing for air, just continued to suck each others faces off. Simon gave them a look as he sat down beside Clary and began picking at his "food." Food, it was not. It was more like a slimy sludge that had no taste and a chewy texture. Clary usually just went for some salad, she was never brave enough to try out whatever that was.

"Still at it?" He asked, gesturing towards to loved up couple. Clary scrunched up her nose in disgust and leant forwards to whisper in Simon's ear.

"They've been at it since I sat down. Put me off my lunch." Simon laughed and pushed his tray away and proceeded to take bits of lettuce from her tray.

"It's so disgusting." Clary frowned.

"It's romantic," just at that moment, they began to make moaning noises and Clary's disgusted look deepened. "Sort of," she finished.

"Do they not need to breath?" After another couple of seconds of eating each other's faces, Clary shrugged.

"Apparently not." Just at that moment the fifth member of the crew turned up and plopped himself down on Simon's other side. He paid the two lovebirds no attention and turned to the other two.

"Kill me now."

Clary rose both brows and smiled.

"What's happened?" Just as he was about to answer, his eyes focused on something behind her and widened, silencing him. She turned and her own eyes widened in surprise. Standing just behind them were the three most popular people in the school. Isabel Lightwood's eyes were focused on Simon and Clary had to admire her looks. Long, black hair falling loosely around her back and her eyes were so dark that it was almost like looking into a cup of black coffee. She was perfect and Clary felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't she be more graceful like her?

Her eyes then turned to Alec Lightwood and the resemblance to his sister was uncanny. He had the same shaped face and black hair but his eyes were a sparkling blue that were at the moment cast down at his phone as he was typing rapidly with fast moving thumbs. He didn't even bother to cast a glance in their direction. Why would he? They were nobodies compared to those three. They were like the Kings and Queens of Idris High. Everybody knew who they were.

Clary's eyes then focused on the last member of the trio and she was left breathless. Jace Wayland. The hottest male in the entire world. He had a slender body, like a dancer but his six pack was obvious under his shirt. He had high cheekbones and an angular jaw and he looked perfect. His eyes were a yellowy gold that Clary had never seen before that matched his blonde hair that fell in loose curls around his face. She had the urge to run her fingers through them, she wondered if they felt as soft as they looked.

She was so busy staring that she hadn't realised that he too was staring. At her. She blushed as he cocked his head and looked her over with a frown on his face. She felt suddenly self conscious. Why was Jace Wayland paying any attention to her? She was nobody, she wasn't even pretty. She was completely ordinary and average, the only thing that made her stand out was her red hair and that was always in a messy knot. Her mother always said that her green eyes were her biggest asset but they weren't green. They were a horrible dishwater colour and she was her mother. She had to say that.

"Simon, can I have the notes for Biology that you got last night?" Isabel asked, breaking Clary out of her self piteous daze. Simon looked just as shocked and just nodded.

"Umm… Yeah, but they're at home." She didn't even blink, just shrugged.

"You can drop them off at mine tonight, we're having a party. I'll text you the details." Jace cleared his throat obviously, his eyes still focused on Clary curiously. She was trying very hard to ignore him or she knew that she'd break out in a red blush and make a fool of herself.

This time Isabel did blink, glancing in Jace's direction before rolling her eyes and turning back to the table.

"You can bring your friends too." With that she gave a brief smile in their direction before turning, flicking her hair and walking through the cafeteria. Alec followed, not bothering to say anything, his nose still in his phone which Clary found very rude. Of course, she didn't say anything.

Jace just stood there, his head cocked to one side and his eyes still on Clary. This time when she did meet his eyes, he smirked which sent her heart fluttering and bowed. He actually bowed.

"See you tonight," he said before following after the other two beauties.


	2. Chapter 2

"I look stupid," Clary moaned, staring in the mirror. What had possessed her to agree to let Maia give her a makeover?

"No, you look hot." Clary rolled her eyes. She was a lot of things but hot was something she was never going to be. She was not the hot sexy girl that she always wished she could be. She was cute. Like grandmothers squeezing your cheeks cute.

Clary sighed and glanced over at Maia. Now, she was hot. She wore a tight red dress that showed a lot of cleavage and stopped mid thigh. She was wearing chunky black jewellery and knee high black boots and it suited her perfectly. Clary sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

Maia had forced her to wear a black corset style dress up to the waist which then fell down loosely, slightly see through to just above the knee. She was wearing beautiful silver heels that although looked amazing, were impossible to walk in and all her jewellery was a simple silver. A long necklace with a simple locket at the end and dangly ear rings that reached her shoulders.

Maia had somehow managed to make her usual dishwater green eyes look a little lighter with the Smokey, dark eye makeup and had a placed a thin coat of a natural looking pink lip gloss over her lips. She had tried to pin her hair up, but Clary had put her foot down there and let it fall in natural curls down her shoulders. Somehow, Maia had made it not look like it's usual knotty mess.

Looking in the mirror, she had to admit that she looked good but she just looked so different. At first, she had thought it was a stranger looking back at her in the mirror, when she realised it was her, she was silenced into shock.

"You ready to go?" Maia asked. Clary hesitated. She had never word something so… pretty. She was nervous about people seeing her like this. Maia sensed her emotions and smiled warmly, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Clary, you look amazing. All the boys will be swept off their feet." Clary blushed and rolled her eyes. Yeah right. Like that was ever going to happen. She wasn't the sort of girl that had boys following after her.

"Try to have some fun. Magnus, Simon, Jordan and me will all be there. Just stick with us, okay?" Clary sighed before nodding, smiling slightly.

Maia grinned and began to drag her through the bedroom door and down the stairs where all the boys were waiting. When Simon saw her, his mouth dropped to the floor and under any other circumstances, Clary would have laughed at his impression of a gaping fish.

"What are you wearing?" His voice came out low and she blushed as she looked down at herself. Was something wrong.

"It's a dress, Simon. I know I don't wear them often, but come on." Maia rolled her eyes and tugged harder on her hand until they were out the front door.

"Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Magnus came skipping up to her, glittering like usual and hooked his arm between hers.

"You look gorgeous Clary!" She muttered a thanks and quickly got into the car that would lead to the party.

…

He had been thinking about her all day. Was she new? He had never seen her before. He would remember that face. She was beautiful, but not that usual shallow, fake pretty that most girls were. Her fiery red hair made her stunning green eyes glitter, and they wouldn't leave his head. It had been in his head for the rest of the day, he had never seen something that had left him speechless, but this girl did. He didn't even know her name.

How could he not have noticed her before? Was she in any of his classes? He just hoped that she was at the party tonight. He had to see her. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Without waiting for permission, Isabel walked on in and threw herself onto his bed.

"What do you want, Izzy?" He moaned. His adopted sister made an exasperated noise and hid her face in his pillows, not saying another word. She just sat in silence. Jace began to worry. Izzy was never quiet. Was she trying to suffocate herself. He was just about to poke her to make sure she was still breathing, when she stirred and turned onto her back, making another exasperated sigh.

"He doesn't even know I exist. There's never been a boy that has no interest in me." Jace groaned and attempted to push her off his bed but she was surprisingly heavy.

"Please tell me you're not still talking about that rat boy?" Isabel scowled, something you never wanted to see. She could be scary when she wanted.

"His name is not rat boy. It's Simon."

"And he looks like a rat. Hence my nickname. Rat boy." A pillow was thrown in his face and he threw it back a frown on his face.

"I'm serious Jace. He pays me no attention. Who does that?" Jace rolled his eyes. Izzy was a bit… self absorbed sometimes.

"Maybe he's just not into you." She just frowned and dismissed that idea because it was so ridiculous.

"No. That's not it. He must like someone else." Jace sighed and threw himself back on his bed.

"Now that we have that sorted, can you leave?" She ignored him, continuing with her theory.

"I bet it's that red headed girl in the cafeteria. He was sitting awfully close to her."

This got Jace's attention. He sat straight, his eyes wide at the mention of the fascinating girl.

"Really? What's her name?" He tried for nonchalance but failed horribly. Fortunately, Izzy was so busy thinking about Simon that she didn't notice his sudden eagerness. She waved it off, a frown still on her face.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. I've just got to get him alone. That will work."

A smile lit up her face and she grinned pecking a kiss on a surprised Jace's cheek.

"Thanks Jace. You really helped." She got up, ready to leave. Jace sat up quickly.

"Wait! Who is that red head?" But she was already gone.

…

Clary's heart was beating as she got out of the cramped car and looked over the filled party. She didn't fit in here. With the fountains and million dollar mansion and three Benson cars. This was not her scene. She was just about to turn back to the car when Maia grabbed hold of her arm, excitement glittering in her eyes and a huge grin on her face.

Jordan had his arm slung over her shoulder and Clary thought they looked adorable together. They were both stunningly beautiful. She felt Simon beside her and smiled relieved. She always felt more safe with her best friend around.

"You ready?" He whispered next to her ear so as to be heard over the loud thumping music coming from the open double doors.

Clary sighed and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah. Let's go." With that the five of them all made their way to the doorstep and entered the lightwood's house. The were instantly met with a crowd of dancing bodies and Clary could barely hear herself think. Almost straight away, they were bombarded with Isabel who came running over in her six inch heels which Clary was astounded by. How could she stand? Let alone run.

"Simon!" She yelled over the music. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Clary grinned at the stupidity of her best friend. It was pretty obvious that Isabel liked him. Why was he denying it? Was it because of that mystery girl? Isabel's eyes briefly drifted past Clary and her smile weakened slightly.

"Let me show you around!" She turned back to Simon, already beginning to drag him away. Clary grinned. Good for him.

"Don't look no but some hottie is staring at you." Clary frowned at Magnus whose eyes were glittering at something behind her. Maia and Jordan had disappeared somewhere, probably to some empty bedroom.

"Don't be stupid. Why would anybody be looking at me?" Magnus gave her a disbelieving look before shaking his head before his eyes widened.

"Okay, okay! He's coming over. Act cool Magnus! Act cool! On second thoughts…" He turned and ran off into the crowd of moving bodies. Clary frowned. What was that all about?

She turned, trying to find someone that she recognised so she didn't look like a complete loner and came face to face with Jace fricking Wayland. His eyes roamed her over and he blinked a few times before a half smirk, half grin lit up his face.

"You look amazing." Clary blushed and looked down. What was happening? Why was Jace talking to her? Why was he complimenting her?

"Thanks," she smiled up at him and saw his smirk grow.

"You're friends with Samuel, right?" Clary frowned. Samuel? Did she know a Samuel?

"Do… do you mean Simon?" He nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Isabel's obsessed with him." This made Clary grin. She was right! Isabel did like Simon! Wait till she told him. He'd forget all about the mystery girl.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that." Jace rose both brows.

"She's a little out of his league." This made Clary frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jace looked surprised for a second before explaining like it should be obvious.

"Well… you know."

"What? She's stunningly beautiful and we're just a bunch of losers? I get it." Clary hissed. Jace looked shocked.

"What? No… No… I didn't…"

"I know what you meant," she cut him off before he could finish his stuttering. "Simon's a great guy and Isabel would be lucky to get someone like him." Jace frowned, before bursting out in laughter.

"A great guy? Rat boy? Seriously?" Clary was turning red with anger, and she clenched her fists preventing her from slapping his face.

"Yes! Seriously! A better guy then you anyway! And he's not a rat!" Jace's smirk appeared and he crossed his arms.

"Better then me? Impossible." Clary just shook her head, not believing her ears.

"You are unbelievable. Just stay away from me." With that, she turned to find her other "loser" friends.


End file.
